Rain on Your Parade
by MamaKatie
Summary: Weiss has been looking forward to this date for weeks. When a storm brews outside, everything is called off, but Ruby proves that sometimes, no plan is the best plan. Day Two of White Rose Week: First Date


Weiss had always hated rain, ever since she was a kid.

For her, rain always made her home feel more empty, and just accented the loneliness she felt. She could never figure out how to describe it – but no other weather made her feel so low.

As she began to grow up, it bothered her less and less; no use worrying over something she couldn't control, after all.

But today, today she hated rain more than anything. Because if there was something she hated even more than rain, it was plans getting ruined.

And the storm brewing outside most certainly ruined her date plans with Ruby Rose.

"Man, it's really coming down out there, isn't it?" Ruby mused as the pair stared outside the window, listening to the loud pattering of raindrops against the windowsill.

"Yes Ruby," Weiss grumbled, not wanting to make eye contact with her partner, out of fear of directing her anger at the young huntress. "I don't understand why this had to happen! The weather man said _clear skies_. I can't believe they let someone so inexperienced make suc—"

"Weiss," Ruby interrupted walking over and placing a hand on her date's shoulder. "It's fine, really."

"It most certainly is not fine, Ruby Rose!" Weiss scolded, turning her back to Ruby with a huff.

It was so frustrating to the young heiress that this was happening.

The pair had been through so much – from mutual dislike in the very beginning to respecting one another to becoming best friends – they had gone through so much to get where they were now. This idea of romance was new to both of them, so it wasn't surprising to anyone that it took Ruby two years to confess her feelings to Weiss, and even longer for Weiss to finally ask Ruby out on a proper date.

Weiss knew she did everything right, so she couldn't comprehend why fate seemed to _love_ making her life more difficult than it already was – namely, by raining on one of the most important days of her life.

"Weiss," Ruby's voice brought the heiress out of any spiraling thoughts going through her mind. She always was good at that. "It's going to be fine, really!"

The smile on her face only made Weiss sigh.

"I know," she sighed, shaking her head before looking at her partner. "I just…wanted this to be perfect. I want to take you out to a nice restaurant and treat you so well, the way you deserve. I….really like you, Ruby."

The blush that appeared on Ruby's face only made Weiss smile.

"I-yeah! The same goes for me!" Ruby stammered, clearly not expecting that. "I, um, like you too! A lot! Like a lot a lot!"

Weiss chuckled, before leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder. The pair stood in silence, merely listening to the storm coming down outside.

After a few minutes, Ruby cleared her throat, turning to face Weiss.

"However," she smiled, grin cheeky and confident. "This date isn't ruined yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon! Just follow me! I have a plan!"

And just like in battle, Weiss didn't ask questions, instead letting her fearless leader take her hand and pull her outside of their room and into the hall.

"I didn't know you could cook," Weiss spoke over the sizzling of the stove in the community kitchen Ruby had dragged them off to.

"Well, it never came up," Ruby responded with a chuckle, continuing to sauté some onions before turning back to the pot of boiling noodles, dropping some spices in. "When Dad was still kinda MIA, Yang always cooked. She's way better than me – but I wanted to learn some skills too. It's how we spent time together, especially when we began our time at Signal and got really busy."

"You mean, when your sister got busy at school, and you became a renegade huntress chasing down robberies," Weiss smirked in response.

"I saved the day and you know it!" Ruby retorted, sticking her tongue out in jest before continuing. "But yeah, I love to cook, actually. I just don't have much time. But this is something, I've always kind of wanted to do, you know?"

"Cook in the middle of a stormy day?" Weiss frowned.

"No, silly!" she blushed, turning to face the partner standing next to her, observing her. "Cooking for you! It's what Dad used to do for Mom sometimes and so…"

She trailed off. This train of thought could end up badly if she kept going, and it was then that she realized the implications of her words.

"Er, not to say that it's cause we're going to get married! I mean, it's just one date, right? I didn't mean to _imply –_ not that you aren't absolutely stunning and amazing – but I don't want to rush anything and—"

"Ruby." Weiss' voice cut Ruby off from her rambling. Weiss always was good at stopping her – especially when her nervousness got the better of her.

"Sorry," Ruby chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're fine," Weiss smiled, a genuine one that made Ruby's heart race. "I think it's sweet. Really."

"Oh!" Ruby jumped, grinning widely as she pulled Weiss into a hug. "That's great! I'm glad! I love putting a smile on your face Weiss!"

The two simply stared at each other, blushing as they smiled, leaning forward before the timer went off, making both of them jump away.

"Oh, right," Ruby said, face flushed. "I should…finish this, real quick. You go ahead and have a seat, it'll just be another minute."

Blush still staining her otherwise pale face, Weiss nodded.

"Hnnnng," Ruby groaned when she left, putting her hands in her face. "You have it so bad, Ruby Rose…"

"And voila!" Ruby cheered, placing a bowl of steaming mac and cheese in the center of the table Weiss was at. "I know it's not your usual _fancy people_ food, but it's raining outside, so I decided we should make comfort food! It was my favorite as a kid, and also my specialty!"

Weiss smiled, looking up at Ruby. The grin on her face was addicting, and her eyes sparkled with excitement, clearly awaiting Weiss' response.

"That's great Ruby," she chuckled, pouring some of the noodles onto her plate and taking a bite. Her eyes widened.

Ruby was right – while it most certainly wasn't one of the delicacy's she was used to from her time in Atlas, this…meal, was something else. It was new, and perhaps it was more due to Ruby's presence and attitude than the actual meal, but it was an experience to be had.

"This is, quite alright Ruby," she settled for, not trying to boost Ruby's ego too much.

"Oh really?" Ruby smirked, leaning in closely. "Cause it looks to me like you're in _love,_ and more than just with me," she whispered, making Weiss flush even more.

"Ruby Rose!" she hissed, crossing her arms. "I cannot believe you!"

Ruby just laughed, and eventually, after giving in, Weiss couldn't help but join her.

The pair ate in silence, simply enjoying the atmosphere they had created and each other's presence.

"This is great," Ruby finally spoke up, making Weiss look up, giving the other huntress her undivided attention. "You're great. Thanks for going along with this Weiss,"

Weiss smiled, reaching over and placing her hand on the others.

"I should say the same to you," she smiled. "This turned out, much better than expected."

"Right?" Ruby chuckled, gathering their things and preparing to return home. "But curfew's soon. We've actually been here for quite some time. Time flies when you're having fun, am I right?"

Weiss merely sighed, shaking her head before grabbing Ruby's hand and leading her back to their room.

Before entering, she paused.

"Ruby…" she mumbled, suddenly nervous about what she was about to say.

"Hmm?" Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's up Weiss?"

"I just…had a great time, tonight," Weiss said, making eye contact and smiling at the red-haired girl. Taking a step closer, she gently cupped the other's cheek in her hand before leaning in and giving her a soft, loving kiss on the lips. "And, I would hope that we could do it again, hopefully soon."

Ruby's eyes were wide but she had a wide, goofy grin on her face.

"Y-yeah, I-I'd like that too," she grinned, pausing before pulling Weiss in for another kiss.

Weiss smiled. Everything was perfect.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"I guess you could say that it was good that there was a rain on your parade."

"Ruby Rose!"

Weiss sighed, smile still on her face. Almost perfect. Just the way she liked it.


End file.
